Life In eyes of Kira
by Sabaku no Kiri
Summary: Kira is Mrs. Coulters first Daughter. What will happen To Lyra with Kira Involved? Why does Kira Hate Lyra? Why hasn't Kira's daemon settled? This is 15 year old Kira's story, and according to her Lyra was the worst thing ever to happen in the world.
1. Chapter 1

"Bored!" I said walking around my house. My mom was working and nowadays she won't let me outside on the streets. My Daemon, Kuro still changes.

We just recently came back from the north, We meaning me and Kuro. My mom is on this "Board." We call it "The Board." What they do is take children, who have little amounts of Dust, and cut away their daemons. I was Experiment 1. That means ALL the tests and pre-tests were run on me. The mesh cages they put us in will separate one from his or her daemon. Then this blade severs the bond between you. When this first happened to me I was in shock. I only lasted three hours until they put us right. They call it Sewing us back together. The longest I have ever lasted was one and a half weeks. Then The Sew us back together, for the sixteenth time. They said that because I have been cut so many times my daemon and I are stronger but he does not need to stay by my side. I can walk many miles and we would be fine.

So now I am walking around saying "bored" all day. Maybe mom will come out and stop working and spend time with her only daughter- NO wait I mean her eldest daughter. Right my younger sister, Lyra, I hate her with a passion. Lyra ruined my life. If she wasn't born then Mom, Dad And I could live together. Most of the time. But the only down side is that would be living. Well We all know the story, After Lyra's birth, I know, I was there. I was two and I had long, straight, dark hair. (FYI: for those who have only seen the movie Mrs. Coulter has Dark hair and it is wavy/curly and long) Well now it is still long. But the only reason Lord Asriel was so shocked with me was that I have wings. When mom was pregnant with me They were In the middle of an experiment to see if dust could change human evolution. Mom and dad both tested it but when mom placed he hand in this stuff, It swarmed her body, and it spoke to her. It called her "Mother of Mother" and then it, all at once slamed into her stomach and I absorbed it giving me my wings. Now, sixteen years later I hide my wings.

"MOOOOOOOM I'M BORED! CAN I CLIMB ON THE ROOF?" I yelled

"NO, SHUT UP" she yelled

" I WON'T FLYYYYY, I'LL JUST CLIMB PLEEEEEEEEEEEEAAAAASSSSE!"

"NO"

"Then can I go to school???"

She walked out of her office, She was mad oh I'm in for it now... "Did I just hear you say you want to go to school????"

"No you heard me say can I go to school, I am bored I need to show off"

"Still the answer is no." she said and her monkey daemon shook his head "Marisa, The child wishes to enhance her learning, now you can not disapprove of that" Said Lord Boreal his snake daemon curled around his hand. That man He is like my second dad, He lets me do whatever I want! "Nobody can catch me on the roof..." I pointed out "PLEASE!" I was trying to act, I was on my knees and begging, can I get any lower than this "sigh Just take a lunch up there and go to school after the lunch bell rings and tell them if they have any problems to see me" She said. "WOOOO HOO!" I jumped up and ran to the kitchen.

'cookies cookies cookies, my lunch shall be junk!' " YOU LUNCH IS NOT COOKIES OR ANY OTHER JUNK FOOD!" Mom yelled "damn" I said quietly. I packed an apple, a peanut butter and jelly and potato chip sandwich. Lord Boreal gave me the potato chips. Yummy! Then a chocolate chip cookie, a sugar cookie, and a peanut butter cookie. Lastly a fruit drink that Mya made for me. Mya is my best friend, shes twenty one.

I Run to my room and jump out on to the small part of the roof and climb up. Kuro jumped up to the place I want to be in one leap. Stupid sabre tooth cat. "Your slow" He said as I situated myself in my spot right next to the skylight that is in my moms office. "And your a boy, so shut up" I said I took out my apple and placed it on the skylight, It made a funny noise. "hmmmmmm" I said smirking "Don't do It, Kira" I picked up the apple and tapped on the skylight with it. Bu-dink. "hehe" "Do It again" said Kuro "I thought you didn't want me to?" "I don't care that was a funny noise" So I did it again. Mom Looked up at the skylight. I looked down at her, She waved a finger at me and continued talking. I stood up and walked onto the skylight. She didn't notice until I laid down and propped my chin up on my hands. She looked at me and sent me a death glare. I just waved back to her. Then I reached for a cookie, The peanut butter one, Her favorite. She looked up again and sent me another glare, until she saw the cookie. She gasped.

* * *

(no P.O.V.) 

"Damn her" said Mrs. Coulter. "What is it Marisa?" asked Lord Boreal, "She took the last peanut butter cookie..." "You argue over cookies?" "Not unless they are peanut butter, The problem is Kira Is a sugar lover. She could eat ten pounds of sugar if you let her." Mrs. Coulter said "and you don't have cookies or any other junk in this house so when the girl gets it she takes as much as she can." Lord Boreal finished. "Exactly, Anyway now we must discuss the gobblers, They are starting to go to Oxford now." "Ox... ford?" said Mrs. Coulter "Yes Oxford" replied Lord Boreal "Oxford" Repeated Mrs. Coulter 'Lyra!' she thought. "Well Alright, anyway thank you Lord Boreal for the Interesting meeting, I am very sorry about Kira" Mrs. Coulter said standing up to show him out. "Not at all, My Marisa, Kira always can make my day more lively" Lord Boreal said then chuckled. He waved and then left.

Mrs. Coulter laid down on the couch, placing her hands on her head. "Lyra, Oh lord" and she fell asleep.

* * *

AFTER SCHOOL (My P.O.V.) 

"Alright Kuro, Whoever gets home first gets the last peanut butter cookie." I said standing right out side the school. "THREE... TWO... ONE... GO!" And the race begins.

BACK AT THE HOUSE (no P.O.V.)

"KIRA ALERT, SHE'LL BE HERE IN 15!" Yelled Mya. Mrs. Coulter awoke with a start to see her servants at the door with everything cleared out of the way and a mattress at the end. 'what the?' then "YAAAAAATTTTAAA" was heard, she looked over the couch and saw Kira and Kuro Running as fast as they could through the door and then they hit the mattress. They sat there panting. "WHO WON???" They all pointed to Kira. "HA! The last peanut butter cookie is mine!" She yelled "Wrong" said Mrs. Coulter "you need to go pack for a two day trip, NOW!" And Kira left, Mrs coulter got up and walked to the kitchen "My cookie" She said before taking a bite out of the last peanut butter cookie.

* * *

Sorry To all If I ruined Mrs. Coulter, but I had to put some humor in some how...

My first story that is not a Naruto story!

I don't own Any character except Kira and Kuro


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

I ran to my room and quickly opened my dresser. I didn't know exactly where I was going so I grabbed my coat. It was fox fur lined, I did not wear fake fur its against…me, I guess. (Actually true, No fake fur for me) I was debating what dress I should wear, a kimono like one that was red with a black dragon or a black silk dress that shows my figure... And has boy drooling all over me. Oh so hard to chose, I love attention.

"MOM WHAT DRESS DO I WEAR?" I yelled

"The black one" she called.

Yes guys drooling all over me! I am not a guy freak; my heart belongs to one man. A gyptian, my best friend. But, I'm not entirely sure I love him. After I packed I glanced over at my clarinet. Yes I play all sorts of clarinets and a guitar. Mom plays a piano and we both can sing. We make a good team. We like to sing.

I decided against bringing my clarinet, oh such a sad Kira (tear), and I walked down stairs my luggage packed. I saw my mom waiting impatiently down there.

"I'm not that late am I?" I asked jokingly

"Be quiet, we are leaving to go to a place called Jordan College in Oxford," she said

"Yes Ma'am, sir" She glared at me "ma'am" I added quickly.

We walked out to a coach that was waiting to bring us to the "blimpy thing" as said according to me. She's learned not to argue with me because I win… some of the times. I look out the window of the coach once we got in with Kuro, as an Abyssinian kitten, on my lap. Mom's monkey daemon was petting Kuro and mom placed her arm around me. She seemed worried-ish because she held me tightly. "Mom…" I said

"Yes baby," she whispered looking down at me.

"Why are we going to Oxford? I have my contest coming up and I need to practice." I said, for it was true. Every year they hold a contest in London where singers come and sing. At the end of the night someone is named best singers of Kids, Teens and Adults. I was runner up in teens last year.

"Lyra, that's why. The Board has gotten to oxford and we need to get her before she is taken-"

"And so she wont get cut" I spat bitterly, ending my mom's statement. She ran her fingers through my hair and kissed my head. Then she pulled me close to her and cuddled me. I buried my face in her chest and cried. She began to rub my back. "shhhhhh, there there its all right" she whispered, but I didn't stop crying. Then she cupped my face and wiped my tears away with her thumbs. "Once we get her, you can torture her like that evil big sister your suppose to be." She said, now that made me smile.

Fast forward (BECAUSE! I'm Lazy and don't feel like typing this all out!)

"FINALLY OUT OF THE BLIMPY-THING!" I shouted and ran to the coach, with Kuro right behind me. Mom, on the other hand, walked more professionally. She had a more professional aura to her. But I don't care about that. She sat down and we drove to Jordan College. "You seem… hyper" she said, "I'm always hyper, but I was less hyper than usual." I said, "You measure your hyper ness?" she asked, "Yes…" Mom raised and eyebrow, "Should I bother asking how you do that?" "No" I said, "Unless you want a very complex and very logical answer as well." She nodded and looked out the window.

"This place brings back memories," she said' "Good or bad?" I asked. She didn't answer me so I repeated "good or bad?" She didn't answer me again so I opened my mouth and before I said something she said "bad." After that I had to be annoying "Bad-ish? Or really bad OR-" "Kira shut up" I stayed quiet now was one of those time if you didn't listen you dead meat, or according to me, dead in general. Kuro Looked at Mom's daemon. He glared at Kuro so he put his tail between legs.

Once we pulled up to Jordan I just had to point out one thing. "Mom, this place is at largest twice the size of out house." "So," she said "Its small" I said flatly. "This is a large college Kira" she said stepping out "BUT ITS STILL SMAAAAAALLLLL! Our house must be at least half the size!!!" Then I stepped out of the car and the cold air hit me. I shivered and wrapped my arms around myself.

'cold cold cold cold' I thought and Kuro became a arctic rabbit. "Cheater, You can insulate yourself with fur, I have skin" I grumbled. He stuck his tail up at me and hopped off. "Why you little- I outta Kick your little ass" I growled as I followed him and mom.

Fast Forward to dinner with Lyra and the rest of the scholars

We opened the doors and saw that a large dinning hall was in front of us. "Not to shabby, Not much better than our dinning room though. At least they can dress decently" I said. "Agreed" said Kuro and Mom's Daemon. There were two tables on either side of the wall and one large table in the back. It was very grand and the masters sat up there.

Mom and I walked up, She had a smiling happy face and I, well was more serious, Full of hate and annoyance (sp). Some of the older boys let out wolf whistles. I looked around for Kuro, he was a fox. Once he heard the whistles, He changed to his black sabre tooth tiger, which shut them up. I mean buisness, Any man try that shit on me will get it.

We made our way to the table and the master said "Ah Lyra, This is Mrs. Coulter. Shes been a friend of this college for a long time." Then he looked at me "And this must be Kira! My You have grown very much. I remember when you were two! or were you three?" Then I remembered, he was at the court case with my father! I was three and I was called to the stands, Heh that was the shy me. I didn't speak a word.

I sat down on one side of Lyra, and mother sat down on te other side. "I was three master. And I do remember that, You havent changed a bit!" I said, I lied It was such a lie he was old! "Those witches were right! You have turned out so mush like your mother!" "Yes she has!" said Mom "She will be much more beautiful than I am" They both laughed, and Lyra looked at me in awe. "Witches!?" she said excitedly "Yes, Witches! I was raised by them for a little bit but I don't remember." I said, "Thats a shame..."said Lyra. "I only remember a witch, who was very pretty, Her name was Serafina Pe- something or another... I forget" I said smiling. Lyra smiled back at me, It was like moms smile.

"Anyways master, I am hear to see if, with your permission of course, If I could take Lyra to be my personal assistant." Mom said "Well, you see Lord Asriel wishes for her to be well educated and such. What would she do?" asked the master, "Well, she would have to come to the north with me-" "The North" Lyra and her daemon said quickly, "Yes Lyra the North- WAIT! the North!" I said, 'No way No way In hell. Not back to them, NO Way In Hell!!!!' I thought "Yes Kira The north" said mom. 'NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!! DAMN DAMN DAMN DAMN DAMN DAMN! I'm GONNA DIE! NO MORE TESTS NO MORE!' I thought

I Slammed my head on the table. "Kira, If you don't want to come you don't have to" I looked at her 'thank you thank you thank you!' I thought! "Anyway I think it would be good If Lyra came with us due to the fact that I have Excellent grades" I said rubbing the bruse (SP) on my head. "but Lord Asriel-" said the master "Let Me deal with Asriel" said mom.


	3. NOTICE

Hey I will update asap Its just my school blocked fanfiction so i have to put it on my usb thingy on monday...

In other news i had my solo and ensemble contest and i got a "I" (best rating) and I have a new puppy his name will be lyric or triscut... I like Lyric best...


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 3

Later that night, Mom was sleeping happily and I was, well sneaking around. Nobody would find me. Better yet, nobody would see me because I'd fly over their heads!

"Kuro, Can you be a bird?" I asked

" Maybe, what's in it for me?" he asked in his black sabre tooth-tiger form.

"We may be able to see some old friends." I said, Kuro looked at me confused. "After Lyra left I heard the words 'Gyptians' and 'in Oxford' so The Gyptians are in Oxford now." I said

"And where there are Gyptians" he said excitedly

"There are our old friends"

"AND GOOD FOOD!" howled Kuro, really really loud.

I hit him on the head "OW" we said. "Reminder to you, when you hit me you get hurt too…idiot… And YOU said that YOU were smart." Kuro growled, "Smart-iiiiiish! You know as well as I, that I'm an Idiot. I just PRETEND to be smart." I said crossing my arms. "Now do you want good food or not." I asked him, "food!" he said quickly "Yes Kuro we have already established the fact the Gyptians have good food. Now I didn't eat dinner so I'm hungry and I'm leaving so if mom asks where I am, I'm eating with the Gyptians, Adios" I said, and with that I jumped out of the window, spread my wings and searched the little town for the port where the Gyptians were.

"HEY KIRA WAIT UP!" Yelled Kuro as he turned to an eagle, but before he left the flat he saw someone in what looked like to be a study handling something gold.

"Sorry Kira" He said going to take a look. He stopped down on the ground in front of the building. 'Ok the person that left this open is a dumb ass… heeeeeeeey is that gold?' Inside was the Master, and he was fiddling with a compass like thing. Kuro watched carefully and listened.

"I must give it to her before Mrs. Coulter takes her, Lyra will have it." He said and left the room. Kuro looked at the Compass and left to find me. "Kira's gotta know about this." He flew after me as fast as his eagle wings could carry him. Within ten minutes he found me and stopped me from getting to the Gyptian ships.

"KURO WHAT THE HELL!" I whispered loudly.

"Hey, I saw something before I left the flat, I saw this compass thing… Made of GOLD! And he was going to give it to Lyra!" he said,

"So I have the Ring," I said. This ring was different than others it was silver with a blood red stone. Within this ring an ancient spirit sealed by the church, it was an ancient cat. It had tawny fur covered in blood because it was the main demon used by Satin other than the snake.

"So this is an ancient compass! Remember we read about it in out studies!" said Kuro excitedly,

"The Alethiometer? There were only six! How did he get it?" I asked

"I don't know so lets go spy on them!" he said

"But I'm Huuuuunnnnnnnggggrrrryyyy" I groaned

"We can eat later!" I looked at Kuro. He was still an eagle.

"Fine…"

It took us five minutes to get there and we went to the study and hid in the trees. Lyra had gotten there within moments after us. The compass was the Alethiometer and Father gave it to them. As soon as Lyra left we left to find mom and eat.

"Kira, where were you! I was worried" Yelled my mom,

"Spying on Lyra, AND getting valuable information," I said changing my clothes into something more suitable.

"Well… what is it?" asked Mom.

"I know the current location of the last Alethiometer… Its with Lyra" I said getting everything I needed before we left for breakfast.

"Interesting, well we'll let her get comfortable with us-"

"Then take it!" I said evilly and started happily, walking down stairs.

At breakfast I ate a lot. Two apples, three pieces of toast and a cookie (It was chocolate) and I was stuffed. Once we started to leave Lyra asked, "How did you eat so much?" "I didn't eat something at midnight, I eat a lot" I replied.

Lyra shrugged, not really caring and probably hoping for a cooler answer. We kept walking and then Lyra Yelled "WHATS THAT!"

"I call it a blimpy-thingy but they are called zepplins... I think" I said.

We walked in and Lyra took a seat in a large squishy chair and I walked off to another room. It had a piano in it and some other instruments.

'Well I guess now is a good time to get ready for contest' I thought I sat down at the piano. 'I can't play the piano so… meh'

"_I just want you close  
where you can stay forever"  
_

(Here starts Lyra's point of view for a bit, why? Because I feel like it and I'm the authoress… Deal with it!)

I was sitting on a really comfortable chair when I heard singing. "What's that Pan?" I asked my Daemon. "I think its singing, where's Mrs. Coulter?" he said looking around for Mrs. Coulter. "I bet she's doing somthin' real important… Lets go see who's singin'!" I said jumping out of the chair and looking for the room.

"_You can be sure  
That it will only get better  
You and me together  
Through the days and nights  
I don't worry cause  
Everythings gonna be alright  
People keep talking  
They can say what they like  
But all I know is everything's gonna be alright"  
_

I found the room and I saw Mrs. Coulter sitting down at the piano and playing. Then I looked over to see Kira, who was sitting next to her, singing. She was really good too! Her daemon was sitting under the piano with Mrs. Coulter's sitting next to him.

_  
"No one no one no one  
Can get in the way of what I'm feeling  
No one no one no one  
Can get in the way of what I feel for you  
You you  
Can get in the way of what I feel for you_

_When the rain is pouring down  
And my heart is hurting  
You will always be around  
This I know for certain  
_

_You and me together  
Through the days and nights  
I dont worry cause  
Everythings gonna be alright  
People keep talking  
They can say what they like  
But all I know is everything's gonna be alright_

_No one no one no one  
Can get in the way of what I'm feeling  
No one no one no one  
Can get in the way of what I feel for you  
You you  
Can get in the way of what I feel for you_

_I know some people search the world  
To find something like what we have  
I know people will try  
Try to divide  
Something so real  
So till the end of time  
Im telling you that_

_No one no one no one  
Can get in the way of what I'm feeling  
No one no one no one  
Can get in the way of what I feel for you  
Oh oh oh..."_

"Wow! That was amazing!" I yelled

(Back to My point of view)

"Wow! That was amazing!" Lyra yelled

I looked over at her and she was hiding behind a box. "Thanks, now go away."

"What Why?" asked lyra,

"Because I'm practicing for contest… SCAT." Lyra ran out quickly. I sighed and looked at Mom, she was glaring daggers at me.

"What?"

"Don't yell at her like that!" She said getting up from the Piano

"WHAT! What happened to the evil big- oh forget it!" I yelled at the door that mom shut.

"I hate Lyra" I told Kuro

"I know pal, I know" he told me, and I went back to practicing.


	5. Chapter 5

After the Zepplin landed I walked out steaming mad. First off I don't like people watching me sing without me knoing and especially when I have a contest to prepare for! One Day , ONE MORE DAY!! I glanced at my time piece, I still could go to school for half of the day. My school is a public school and it goes from 8 am to 6 pm at night (at the latest), sometimes earlier. It was close to lunch break so if I ate lunch I could go back to school and practice more with my private instructor. When I remembered about Erin. Erin was my rival since I came to that school. I was the smartest, and most musically talented with instruments. Singing was my worst musical talent, still is, but thats not the point. She was the best singer in the school I was next, psha do I look like I care about singing? No... I could care less singing, it just so happens to keep me occupied.

I quickly walked over to one of the many coaches at the landing flat and stepped inside. "St. Kathrine's School of the Arts Please" I said calmly(That is a random name for your information.) "Yes Ma'am" the driver said. It took only five minutes to arrive. Kuro jumped out before me. I placed my fur coat on and walked up the steps. I opened the doors and the halls were empty, Lunch time. I run to the music wing and quickly find Mr. Carros.

"MR. CARROS!" yelled as I ran into the room. His daemon, Sandra, jumped. Sandra was a songbird, when Kuro was hungry he once almost started to lick her. I still laugh at that.

"Yes, Kira?"

"Will you help me with practice?' I asked

"of course, Do you have some of your songs chosen or made?"

"Yes, I have Ryuusei, the one I made last year, No One and Our song. Thats It." (All thoses songs belong to their respective owners that aren't me.)

"Why don't you use Harmonia?" he asked, I love that song.

"alright its an easy song so I'll use it for round one" I said, and with that we began to practice.

-------------

After about 30 minutes of good practice the bell rings and I run to band to set up. This band is an honors band. We been rated at the highest ever. Today we were going to play Sparks by Brian Balmages I think. It would be fun and easy. And of course it was easy. After class I went to trigonometry, then History and My Language class. All boring because I excelled at them. I excel at everything, Later I went to train. I train in the martial arts from Asia, I am very far that I have learned swordsmanship. I DON'T excel at that though!

"Kira Something is on your mind correct?" Asked my Sensei, Taipo.

"Hai (yes), Taipo-sensei" I said.

"Come Meditate with me." He told me, I obeyed. I cleared my mind and sat there in peace. After what seemed like seconds but was really minutes, I began to train. I used to play sword fight with my best friend Tony, a Gyptian, I still fought the same way, like with the same style. When we were little we made up exact movements and things so we knew the weaknesses and all. That is what we did out of boredom.

Hours went by, hours of intense training. I left to try and make it home for supper. Kuro carried me the whole way home, he changed to a lion. When we arrived I, we missed dinner and I took a nice steaming shower, then I soaked in a bubble bath, Then Lyra came. "Kira! Do you mind finishing your bath so Lyra can take one?" said mom. "Make her get a shower or she can get in with me, My bath, My muscles hurt right now." I said grumbling, "Fine the bath is large enough anyway, Lyra excuse her rudeness but she gets like that when she has been training hard." Mom said sighing. Lyra was happy still I don't care why. During the bath her Daemon tried to mimic Kuro in his black sabretooth tiger form as well as Moms daemon, his name is Arion, but I call him A. Lyra touched my wings, well the plastic around them. I just so happened to be underwater so I stayed there thinking that someone was in the house. THen i came up to breath.

"GASP!"

They laughed at me, "DON'T LAUGH AT MY PAIN!" I yelled, then mom, being mom washed my hair, to my dismay. I got out dried off and them Lyra saw a symbol on me that I had gotten from the witches. "whats that?" she asked. "nothing I said stalking out of the bathroom. I went straight to bed, later that night Mom kissed me good night and gave me a hug. "I Love you, baby... Your birthday's coming up soon do you know what you want?" she asked me. "'My daddy and mommy to be married', and a little brother or sister with that order" I said reciting part of it off the top of my head. "the same thing every year except for the last part." mom said, "I give up with asking you these things... But I still love you." "You better woman you birthed me..." I said, Mom smirked. "You little-" was all she said before she tickled me. "HHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHA HA- I- HAHAHAHHA- UNCLE UNCLE!" I yelled. She smiled and went to her room to sleep.

----------------

Ahh Contest night! Wonderful night, the food, the glory the- EW! ERIN! I ran to the back room, my dressing room actually. 5 minutes before I go Erin came up to me. "Good Luck, Runner Up. See It Rhymed" she said "Take you all night to think up that one eh? Wow new record" I said. "Coulter, Kira! They yelled.

stepped out and sang Poorly in my opinion.  
(song in japanese you can skip it)

"nee kikoe masu ka? sora wa hate shinaku aoku sunde ite  
umi wa kagiri naku koudai de ite  
kimi wa itsumade mo egao de ite janai to nai chau kara mawari o mimawasa naku temo mou iin da yo  
kono te no naka ni wa minna ga iru kara naki taku natte nige taku natte  
shiawase o wasure teu shimatta ra mina utae  
hikari ga umare yami ga umare ta futatsu wa hitotsu  
HARUMONIA kanji te TEREPASHII  
kumo wa shiroku ukabi tasogare te ite  
ame wa kuroku ima mo nai te iru wake janai  
kimi mo miagere ba kizuku hitotsu no chokusen  
itsu shika kokoro HARERUYA  
kawaranai uta o sagashi te iru aa MISOSAZAI  
mienai ito de musuba rete ru mieru desho?  
samishiku natte kodoku no fuchi ni  
umore teru nara ima me o tojite mina utae  
hanare te tatte minna onaji basho(1)  
yadori ki no moto  
HARUMONIA kanjite TEREPASHII  
nee kikoe masu ka?  
ume miru hito e negai o komete  
shiawase o todoke ni doko made mo mina utae  
shiawase o wasure te shimatta ra mina utae  
hikari ga umare yami ga umare ta futatsu wa hitotsu  
HARUMONIA saigo no TEREPASHII  
nee kikoe masu ka?" 

I was in to the next round, naturally, and it kept going and going until the last round runner-up and champ round, Me and Erin. Erin first and then me. I have used all my songs except No One, but I can't sing that one... Improvize!  
(Love song, skip this to if you want)

"Head under water  
And you tell me  
To breathe easy for awhile  
The breathing gets harder  
Even I know that  
Made room for me  
It's too soon to see  
If I'm happy in your hands  
I'm unusually hard to hold on to

Blank stares at blank pages  
No easy way to say this  
You mean well but you make this hard on me

I'm not gonna write you a love song  
Cause you ask for it  
Cause you need one  
You see, I'm not gonna write you a long song  
Cause you tell me it's make or breakin' this  
If you're on your way  
I'm not gonna write you to stay  
If all you have is leavin'  
I'm gonna need a better reason  
To write you a love song  
Today  
Today..

I learnt the hard way  
That they all say  
Things you wanna hear  
My heavy heart sinks deep down under  
You and Your twisted words  
Your help just hurts  
You are not what I thought you were  
Hello to high and dry

Convinced me to please you  
Made me think that I need this too  
I'm trying to let you hear me as I am

I'm not gonna write you a love song  
Cause you asked for it  
Cause you need one  
You see, I'm not gonna write you a love song  
Cause you tell me it's make or breakin' this  
If you're on your way  
I'm not gonna write you to stay  
If all you have is leavin'  
I'm gonna need a better reason  
To write you a love song today

Promise me  
You'll leave the light on  
To help me see  
The daylight my guide, gone  
Cause I believe  
There's a way  
You can love me  
Because I say

I won't write you a love song  
Cause you ask for it  
Cause you need one  
You see, I'm not gonna write you a love song  
Cause you tell me it's make or breakin' this  
Is that why you wanted a love song?  
Cause you asked for it  
Cause you need one  
You see I'm not gonna write you a love song  
Cause you tell me it's make or breakin this  
If you're on your way  
I'm not gonna write you to stay  
If your heart is nowhere in it  
I don't want it for a minute  
Babe, I walk the seven seas  
When I believe that there's a reason to write you a love song  
Today.  
Today.."

I walked off stage. "WELL THAT SUCKED!"I yelled

waiting waiting waiting waiting waiting waiting waiting waiting waiting waiting waiting waiting waiting waiting waiting waiting waiting waiting waiting waiting. "Kuro." "Yeah Kira" "I sucked." "Yep" "Thanks Kuro, Thanks" said sarcastically. We walked on to the stage again so they could anounce(sp) the winner.

"Kira, you hae been in this competition every year for the past seven years. (Im 15 everyone) I have to say that this was your WORST performance EVER. Why is that?" Asked the judge

I looked over to my mom and LYRA (glare glare glare) then back to the judge. "I just wasn't feeling the music, nothing , wasn't feelin' it" I said walking off stage. I have been runner-up for ever, not that i care but I'm fine with it. I just want a cookie and to go to sleep, which is what I got.

* * *

FINALLY Yeah i know this chapter sucked, deal with it. I have 2 freking songs in it. Kira's pissed! Next... well heres a preview: 

_Screams I know them, I look around and see mom!_ _She and dad are fighting. I'm watching this from the sky. I see a human-like figure. Who is that? Then Mom jumps on it and she and dad are hurled off the cliff below them. "MAMA! PAPA!" I scream as I fly down at break-neck speed. Kuro is an eagle, He follows me. We aproach(sp) the end of the abyss and we have caught up to Mom and Dad. Dad has a small head injury, nothing big and Mom is fine. Kuro Carries their daemons to safety as I carry my parents. Once we reach the top, they let go of me and then I fall in to the abyss once more._

_By_ the way, Pel. ( I shorten your name, it will be my nickname for you) I was thinking of adding sara, if that is ok with you. You could help co-write this sorta. By i'll need ur email so u can check it out. kk

-Kiri OUT!


	6. Chapter 6

_Screams I know them, I look around and see mom!_ _She and dad are fighting. I'm watching this from the sky. I see a human-like figure. Who is that? Then Mom jumps on it and she and dad are hurled off the cliff below them. "MAMA! PAPA!" I scream as I fly down at break-neck speed. Kuro is an eagle, He follows me. We aproach(sp) the end of the abyss and we have caught up to Mom and Dad. Dad has a small head injury, nothing big and Mom is fine. Kuro Carries their daemons to safety as I carry my parents. Once we reach the top, they let go of me and then I fall in to the abyss once more. _

"MAAAMA!" I screamed waking up from my dream. Instantly Mom ran into my room as did Lyra. I was flipping out, something I haven't done since I got lost In London  
without Mom. Thats when I found Lord Boreal. "shhhhh, whats wrong Kira?" She said pulling me into an embrace. "b-ba-bad d-dream" I managed out. She managed to calm me down, and Lyra, grrrrr, went to her room to sleep. Then I started to dream again.

_"mama?" I, a seven year old girl with torn clothes said. "Mama, whewr arwe wo" I had horrible speech problems, they were like a five or four year olds speech. I began to walk around when I saw a church like building, with kids out side on a playground. They all had uniforms and they looked nice. I walked over and sat on a swing thinking it was a park playground. "Hey! Get off my swing." yelled a girl. I looked over and say a girl behind me. "You don't go here? WHY are you on the playground?'She demanded, "This not park" I asked. "No, this is school." She said to me faking stupid. "What a school" I asked. "A place where you learn" she said. "oh, I Kira. What your name?"I asked trying to be nice. "I'm Erin Williams, Lord Williams is My father." She said proudly, "My daddy is Lord Asriel, he a explorer! I has a sister her Name Lyra but she don't live with me." I said_, _"I have a brother is name is Brett." I looked at the ground. "Wheres your mommy?" I asked, "At home, wheres yours?" "I don't know, I lost." I said looking at little Kuro. Then I held him up, he was a little kitten, "This Kuro" I said. "She pointed to her daemon, "This is Bradley, but I call Him Brad" she said. THen other kids came over and began to make fun of me so I ran off. AfterI ran Off the playground, with Kuro in my pocket, I bumped into a man. Lord Boreal. _

_"Hello youngster how are you today?" He asked very nicely. "Bad, I no find mama" I said looking at him and his snake daemon. He gasped and said, "You No find your mama? Well we must go find her! I am Lord Boreal." He scooped me up in his arms and placed me on his shoulders. "I Kira" I said. We started looking down the alleys where I had been with her and then where we stayed every night on the streets. After Dad lost his court case and Mr. Coulter died we lost everything so we were on the streets. We had a Shack, thank the lord. She was on one of the many docks there. "MAMA!" I yelled once i saw her. She ran over to me and I flew off Lord Boreal's shoulder into her arms. She hugged me and held me a lot. "Thank You Carlo, Thank you." she said crying, "Your welcome Marisa, It was the least I could do. She is your daughter!" he said, then the both laughed._

_FLASH_

_"now Kira, its time for you to go to school. The new year has just started up and you will be going into first grade." "OK!" I yelled, My speech had gotten better by now. "but you have to pretend you are six years old ok?" said mom. "Why mama?" i asked "Because seven year olds have to go to second grade and we are worried that you won't do well." she explained "Ok mama."I said._

_flash!_

_"KIRA, WAKE UP!" Hey wait a second... WHY AM I GETTING HIT WITH A PILLOW!_

I woke up with Lyra hitting me with a pillow. "LYRA STOP IT!" I yelled, "Mrs. Coulter told me to wake you up by whatever means nessesary(sp)" she said giggling and then running away. I got up and dressed my self for school. "I hate siblings" I said walking down into the kitchen. "Kira! Its Saturday!" Yelled mom, 'damn! I'm stupid' thought.

I spent the whole day doing nothing and Lyra an mom were spending "quality time" together. No doubt shopping to go north. The place I'm not going.

FEW WEEKS LATER

Its a grand Party, This is the best we've seen in a while so I'm satisfied. Mother and I are the most beautiful, I don't think so. Everyone other than me says that I will surpass my mother in Beauty. I don't know how yet because I have almost no boobs! I mean somethings wrong with that! Though being Mrs. Coulter's daughter ain't bad. I can have drinks and everyone in the magisterium knows me, but now the spot light was on Lyra... And this girl next to her.

"Hello young Kira." I looked up to see Lord Boreal, "Hello, how are you this fine evening?" I asked being polite. "well, and you? I ha ve heard that you are getting the grades!" he said "I do study a lot sir. Don't forget I AM in the grade below what i should be in!" I said taking a drink of Tonkay(or what ever it is).

The party was all fun nothng big happened except LYRA!(growl) found out about the gobblers, AND RAN OFF!

"Kira!" Mom yelled after Lyra left, "Yeah mom" I called from in my room. She walked in and walked to my closet, Flung it open and moved some of my clothes away "Use them now." She said. 'They' were my special clothes that i could fly at random in at night, They've been unused for a long time. I quickly pulled them on and put a mask over my face so I would'nt be recognised. "Take your sword, we can't lose her." Mom said seriously "Naturally" I said grabbing my sword, I wasn't allowed a gun. I jumped and flew off.

Apperently she ran with another person because footprints in the ground indicated that. By the Time she was in my line of sight she was aboard a Gyptian ship. Not cool, She walked on it and n some cabin in it. THe only person left was a boy... with a sword. "hmmm, he reminds me of Tony... suppose it is Tony huh Kira?" I looked around to see Kuro, "You departed without me" He said formally. "Oh your so formal arn't we."I said jokingly "Yes" he said before jumping on deck with me as well. "Hello Gyptian" I said, "Hey... gobbler" he spat. "Oh fiesty are we... Well I might have to kill you" I said pulling out my sword. "Not If i kill you first" he said grabbing his sword. "And so the battle begins" Kuro mummbled.

I started with a jab in front but it was blocked. Soon I found myself falling into what i did as a kid but with much cooler style. His movement were exactly like Tony's but with more style as well. "Well this is interesting" I said looking at kuro who nodded, "Agreed" said The gyptian. "Well since I'm going to kill you I might as well know your name" I said, "Oh you won't kill me, But my name is Tony, Tony Costa." he said. I dropped my sword and he pinned me. "now since I'm going to kill you I might as well see your face." Tony said pulling off my mask. "K-kira" he exclaimed, I was in shock too. Kuro stared at the both of us. Then Tony pulled me into a huge hug and he kissed my forehead. "I missed you..." "I've missed you too, Tony..." I said looking up and kissing him quickly on the lips. "I have to go. good Bye" I said as i heard the door to the cabin Lyra went in open.

I flew of with kuro quickly. "That was interesting." he told me but I ignored him. We flew into the house and I walked up to mom's room. "Failure?" she asked as if she was reading my thoughts, "yeah." I said, "umm I have a question? When we picked up Lyra was there another girl?" "yes


End file.
